


Day 25: Uniforms/Clothed Sex

by Miss_Mystery_xo



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Condoms, F/M, Marking, Public Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo
Summary: You know Nishinoya always warned you that you couldn't fool around when he had volleyball practice, but that never stopped you. Or him. Maybe he should take his own advice once in a while. But how could he resist his cute little kohai?  It would look bad on him as your senpai and as your boyfriend.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876
Kudos: 83





	Day 25: Uniforms/Clothed Sex

Creeping around the second gymnasium probably wasn’t a good idea as you could be caught and questioned, but you were just too excited to see your boyfriend. When you spot the short brunette, you smile at how good he looks when he’s focused on volleyball. It takes the libero a minute of you staring at him before he finally looks your way. Nishinoya tells his teammates he’ll be right back, giving some excuse before he jogs out of the gym.

You giggle as you run up the stairs to get to the boy’s volleyball clubroom. Nishinoya is right at your heels, closing and locking the door to keep you in and keep others out. He turns back around to see you sitting atop the lone desk in the room.

“We really can’t do this. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“All I need is a quickie,  _ senpai. _ ”

Nishinoya groans before he approaches you. You grin as he steps between your legs, grabbing the back of your thighs. His hands graze the leather of your thigh garters that hold up your thigh-highs.

“ _ Fuck. _ You’re gonna kill me, y/n.”

“Aww, don’t die on me yet, senpai. We both need and want this.”

You pull a condom out of your bra, gently tearing it open with your teeth. Nishinoya takes it from you and rolls it on. He adjusts you with his hold on your thighs and groans as your skirt rides up, revealing you’re not wearing any panties.

“God- _ damn _ -”

You both groan as he thrusts inside, the stretch is a bit painful at how sudden and the fact that you’re only slightly wet. You cup Nishinoya’s face, pulling him down to kiss you. He tastes sweet like the energy drinks he has during practice.

“Fuck, y/n. You feel so fucking good.”

“Mm, thank you, senpai. It makes me happy to hear you say that.”

You throw your head back as his lips kiss down your neck. A shiver runs down your spine when you feel his teeth graze you lightly.

“Harder,  _ please. _ ”

Nishinoya swears as he fucks you harder, your legs wrapping around him to pull him in deeper.

“Yes! There!  _ Fuck! _ ”

You cry out when you feel Nishinoya suck a mark into your neck, the pain mixing with pleasure. It’s sudden and quick, but that doesn’t make your orgasm any less powerful. Nishinoya moans as he feels you constrict around him, clamping down around his cock. His hips stutter as he cums, filling the condom.

His hot breath tickles the exposed sensitive skin of your breasts. The top buttons of your white dress shirt came undone from being aggressively jostled around. You smile and run your fingers through Nishinoya’s hair, the gel losing its hold.

“ _ Yuu.~ _ You’ve gotta hurry and get back to practice.”

“You can’t just pull my given name out like that, y/n. It’s not fair how cute you are.”

“Sorry.”

You giggle at Nishinoya’s pouty face. You sigh as you try to get over your disappointment that this couldn’t be longer. You’ll just have to be patient and wait for when he gets done. He fixes his clothes, taking off the condom and tying it.

“If I throw this away here we could get caught and in trouble.”

You purse your lips in thought for a moment as you button your blouse. You chuckle under your breath. Standing, you smooth out your uniform and take the condom. Nishinoya furrows his brow in curiosity as he watches you. You pull up the hem of your skirt and tuck the condom beneath your thigh garter. When you put your skirt back down, it’s well hidden. You smile in self-satisfaction at Nishinoya’s shocked expression.

“Come on,  _ Yuu-senpai _ .”

Nishinoya recovers from his shock and grins as he follows after you out of the clubroom. When you’re close to the gymnasium doors, you give Nishinoya a quick kiss on his cheek. He heads back into the gym and you watch from a distance.

“Noya-san, what happened to your hair?”

_ Oh, poor Hinata. _ You see Tanaka and Tsukishima covering their mouths to hold in their laughter.

“I sweat out my hair gel so it falls flat.”

“Oh!”

“Practice hasn’t even been that extreme that you’d sweat that much.

Nishinoya glares at Tsukishima but doesn’t say anything. You giggle and head out, an idea popping in your head to do with the condom you have hidden beneath your skirt. With a skip in your step, you ponder what outfit you should put on for your little…  _ surprise _ you have in mind for Nishinoya.


End file.
